


Inmortal Love

by 12Manurp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Manurp/pseuds/12Manurp
Summary: Martha is back in their lives, changing them forever again, everything seems fine until they are not!
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Finally free

She opened her eyes, she knew it was going to be a day just like the past 125 years, she believes it’s that long or even more, she wasn’t sure anymore.

Shower, clothes, read, play some piano, read some more, exercise, if she was lucky, she would eat today, and then sleep.

It´s been a long time since she tried to escape, she wasn’t feed enough to have her powers, and everything that can be used to escape was made out of silver, she have given up, sometimes she just laid in bed and saw the ring (the only thing that they let her keep), that gorgeous ring that his husband gave her the day of their weeding, made out of gold with a ruby that matches his, the best day of her life, except of course of the day that her daughter was born, going back to her fist thought she had a smile on her face, remembering to see him so handsome in his formal cape waiting for her in the altar with that goofy smile of him that she saw every day since the day that they crash in the beach. 

Then the door clicked open, bringing her back to reality and having her look at that direction, she ate a week ago, and they feed her every month or so, so this was very unusual, a man that she has never seen before entered the room with a silver crucifix and a wooden stake…

"Vampire, get up, you are leaving" 

"What…. Where, why? "

"I don’t know, I just know that you are leaving, and I’m warning you, if you get as much as an inch close, I will kill you, I won’t hesitate" he was sweating and trembling, completely terrified

"I’m not going to attack you, don’t worry." she warmly smiled at him "where am I going?" 

"Anywhere you want, they guy that pays me died and gave me specific instructions to release you when he did, so…. here we are" he shrug and lower his stake a little, looking more relax. 

"I understand" she had things like clothes and personal items, but she wasn´t going to give him time to regret, she will buy new things, she slowly stood up from the bed and walked towards him giving him enough time to back and give her space to step outside. 

It was a warm night, with a beautiful full moon, she didn’t have any windows, she was in some sort of basement or bunker, she hasn’t seen the moon, since the night she was kidnap, she took a long look at the sky, feeling happy, the she lower her gaze to the man in front of her 

"Do you have any food I can eat?" 

"Aren’t you immortal or something?" He was genuinely puzzle 

"that doesn’t mean I don’t eat, I mean, I won’t starve but I’m weak" 

He reached to his jacked and pulled out an apple and gave it to her. He seems a little more relax now.

"You know, when you monsters came out in the public, I almost freak out, but you don’t seem that bad, and kind of hot, if you know what I mean?" He smiled at her, making her look at him with disbelieve. He hated and feared her and a second later he was hitting on her, she would never understand humans.

"What do you mean with “came out in the public"?" she raise a brow completely ignoring his insinuation 

"You know, the one and only Dracula and some others appear in Transylvania in the middle of the day looking for some guy, then apparently his daughter marry him" 

"A human?... Dracula´s daughter marry a human?" She was genuinely surprised, no monster in the world hatted and feared humans more than her husband, He must be hell of a man. 

"That’s what people say, but I don’t know for sure" 

"Um… ok, thank you for the information, so, can I leave now?" 

"Yes, if you want" 

She was going to leave when she remembered a particularly important question "Can you please tell me first, where we are?" 

"Amsterdam" 

"Amsterdam…" she thought about It for a second and asked "Amsterdam, as in Nederland?" 

"The one and only" He gave her a small smile

"Just checking" She returned the smile at him "I guess I better be going" Then she turned into a bat. 

"Wait! What’s your name?" 

"Oh, where are my manners, I’m Martha, and you?" 

"Niek" 

"Well, thank you Niek" She waved her little wing and begun her journey to Rumania, she wondered how they would react to see her after so long. 

Meanwhile Niek was regretting not asking her out "She was probably too old for me anyway" He said to out loud trying to comfort himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK IN THE HOTEL

"Wayne, control your kids, I mean they can run, but do they have to bite everything?" he pointed at 3 of Wayne´s pups that where biting the lobby´s piano 

"They are dogs Drac, what do you expect" Wayne replied with his normal done with the world face

"Just, stop having them, it is easier, it´s not healthy for Wanda anyway" 

"Easy for you to say, it took you more than 100 years to have just one" 

"You know that Vampires don´t have that many offspring, should I get Wanda a chain or something?" Drac had his clown face. 

"Ha… ha… ha…. Very funny, we actually have one, it doesn’t work anyway" 

"I´ll be in the lobby, I think Frank was looking for me" He sounded a little annoyed then waived his hands in the air and left.

In the lobby, everything was busy as always, humans and monsters trying to know each other, to understand each other, he saw his daughter in the reception very well concentrate in the computer, working he hopped, she rise her sight and smiled at him, he returned the smile and started to walk towards her, when a vat entered the hotel.

Drac and Mavis saw it with excitement, the rarely had vampires as guest. Every time it happened they loved it, they could share little things that only vampires understood, their new guest flew in the lobby with a couple of spins, clearly enjoying it, then she turned, It took Drac more than a second to process the information, he must be mistaken or dreaming, he opened his jaw in disbelieve, his Martha, his Zing, was standing right there, in his lobby, he turned his head in the direction of his daughter to see her with the same expression.

Suddenly everything froze, everyone just looked at her, almost every monster knew her, and most importantly knew she was dead, Drac was still standing in the same place, completely paralyzed, with his eyes fix in her, she knew what he was thinking, that it is a dream. But she was so happy to see him that she started to walk in his direction. 

She took a step forward towards him until she was fully in front of him, she haven’t really thought about it, about what she was going to say to them, or what was going to happen, meanwhile Mavis was with her mouth hanging open, she has never seen her in person but all the pictures that his father showed her, look just like the woman that was in front of her father, and by her father´s expression she was the real one, she wanted to go and ask her, who she was, confirm her identity, but she couldn’t move. 

Martha place her hands in each side of his face and said "hey, you!" 

Then Drac collapsed in the floor, just fainted, too much for him to handle, his last thought was that her touch felt very real to be a dream.


	2. Loving again

Martha took a look at the floor, to the image of her husband`s “sleeping” body near her legs, she look to her surroundings to see if someone would help her with Drac’s body but everyone seem to be in the same mood as Drac. She knelt and touched his face with hopes that he would wake up, but nothing happened. She stood up again and saw Frank standing next to the piano near the entrance, she walked to him and touched his arm, Frank jumped

"Please don’t take me yet, I have unresolved business!" 

"Frank, it`s me Martha" she touched his arm a little harder. 

"Precisely!" he backed from her touch 

"I`m not dead or a ghost, I’ve never been dead! I will explain later" she said slowly looking at Frank`s confuse face "for now help me to get Drac in that couch" but Frank simply stare at her, from behind she could hear Eunice loud voice, she turned to see her

"What`s wrong here, what is doing Drac on the floor? " She was shouting util she saw Martha. 

"Oh my god, please someone pinch me, this is not real" 

"Hi, Eunice, how are yo…" She couldn`t finish that phrase when Eunice was all over her hugging her. 

"I can`t believe this" she said that touching all of Martha’s face "It is you, you, the real you, no wonder why Drac is on the floor… Girl!" she grabbed Marta by her shoulders and extended her arms." We have a lot to talk about, and you own us some explanation" 

"Yes, I know, and I will, in the meantime I want to put Drac in the couch until he wakes" 

Eunice released her and walked where Drac´s body lay, grabbed him and place him in the nearest couch. 

"There you go" 

"Thank you" She walked to the reception desk to the side where Mavis was standing, took her hands and kindly smile at her. 

"My girl, you are so gorgeous" she placed a hand in her face and closed her still hanging mouth and stroke her cheek "Come with me, let´s wait until your father awakes and I will explain everything but, I want you to know that I wasn’t here all this time not because it was my choice" 

"Umm okay, let´s wait until he wakes to talk" 

They walked together, Martha walking in front of her, Mavis still not believing what she saw and felt, she saw the hand that her mother was holding, and still couldn’t believe It, she always assumed she will never had a maternal figure, not that she wanted to, and her father never showed any interest in dating or replacing her mother, in fact, he seem sadder every anniversary of her death.

Martha sat and placed Drac´s head in her lap, Mavis sat in the chair in front of her, watching how her mother strokes Drac´s hair and gently touch his face, laughing a little by the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, everyone seem a little more relaxed by her presence and closer friends started to gather near the couch to examine her closer, she felt Wayne smelling her from behind. 

"Yup, it´s her, lot´s of numbers 2 have damage my nose but her smell is the same as I remember" He yell to Wanda, that was standing behind a wall "It´s safe to come out, it´s her" 

"Yes, it is me, I mean it´s not that hard to believe it" Everyone just raise a brow to that comment "Look, I will explain everything, but I will like to do it when Drac wakes, so I don’t have to explain twice, someone get me some water maybe if we wet his face he will wake" 

A pair of glasses run to the kitchen to get some water. 

"So, not dead? all this time Drac always said that you where stake. In the heart, like you vampires are supposed to get killed" Murray said 

"It didn’t actually happen that way, I mean, for Drac it did, but it was staged, I will tell you everything with all the details" She keep stroking Drac´s hair 

Griffin arrived with the glass of water and was ready to throw it a Drac´s face when Martha gesture him to give the glass to her. 

"Thank you, Griffin, and as much as I know how much you wanted to do that, but we shouldn´t wake him like that" 

"Yeah, sorry you are right, I’ve just always wanted to do that" He shrug 

Martha dipped her fingers in the glass and kindly wet Drac´s face, he opened his eyes, and slowly blinked a couple of times, he sit up and looked at Mavis that was sitting in front of him. 

"My little tarantula, I had the weirdest vision, your Mother was here, Ha! That was weird, I think I fainted because of it" he was stroking his temples

"Dad, please don’t faint again" 

"Why would I?" 

"Take a look at your left" 

He closed his eyes for a second and said "Why would I, I´m fine this way" He feared that his vision wasn’t a vision, not because he didn´t wish she was there and alive, but because he thought he might faint again.

"Dad! Just turn" 

"Please don’t tell me it wasn´t a vision" 

"If you want, I can leave" Martha said a little disappointed 

He swallow hard and started sweeting, Frank said – Maybe we should leave them alone – They all left, including Mavis, thinking how stupid her father has to be to said something like that, of course he didn´t know she was actually there, but why wouldn´t he want her there, all of these years she constantly found him crying looking at the painting in his room, and near the days of her mother´s death anniversary he always locked himself in his room, so why would he said that?

"I thought you would be happy to see me, to know that I´m alive, but I guess I was wrong" She took a long pause, waiting for him to say something, after what it seem like forever she said. "I will take Mavis contact and leave" sounding more annoyed that sad at this point, she was going to stand but Drac talked

"Wait!" he practically shouted not yet looking directly at her, he turned around still looking at his lap, she just waited for something a signal that something was going to happen, suddenly Drac took her hands in his, examining her fingers and ring, touching her still not believing it. He took a deep breath and slowly raise his head until his gaze meet hers, he was watching her, his breath started to accelerate the longer he saw her. 

"Are you going to faint again?" She asked hoping he would show her some sort of insight of what he was thinking 

"Are you truly here, I’m not dreaming or imagining this?" 

"I’m here" she reassure him 

"Of course, I don’t want you to leave, I was just afraid this wasn´t real and that the pain would kill me from sadness" he smiled at her and before she could answer he grabbed her and hugged her so tight that she could barely breath, realizing this he loosen up and placed a hand in her face "My Zing" 

"So, you are happy that I’m here?" She couldn´t belive how happy she was, she has missed him so much.

"Of course, I am" They stare at each other for an eternity, she saw that love in his eyes, like not a single day ever past. 

From behind the reception desk Mavis, Murray, Griffin, Frank, Eunice, Wanda and Wayne observe how the couple sit please just by looking at each other.  


"the one that is using my bandage as a tissue will have to wash them" 

They all let it go, Frank affectionally brushed Mavis cheek.

"You happy girl?" 

"Of course, I’ve never seen my father this happy" 

"Stop thinking about Drac, he is alright, I meant, are YOU happy?" 

"yes, I’m dying to know her, all of you always talk about her, I mean really know her, create memories with her, shopping, talking, laughing, everything, I just hope she feels the same way" 

"Girl, don’t you even doubt that" Eunice said

"Yeah honey, she loves you, she gave her life to protect you, I bet all this time all she could think off was about you and your dad" Wanda said rubbing her belly  


Mavis smiled "You are right" 

She walked toward her parents 

"Mom, Dad, the sun will be out soon, so why don’t we go to sleep and tomorrow mom can tell us all about where she has been" Martha was extremely happy that Mavis was calling her mom, she was her mother but all that Mavis knew was her father. 

"You are right Mavi-wavi" He stood up still with Martha´s hand in his and started walking to the elevator

"where are we going?" 

"I´m taking you to your room" 

"My room, but not yours" 

"Well… I have a single person coffin and I thought maybe you will feel more comfortable that way" 

She thought that for a moment, maybe this was for the best, they have to get use to each other again, or maybe he was with someone else, she never really contemplate this possibility, imagining him with someone else made her blood boil "perhaps you are right" 

The elevator opened and they silently walked together to a room, they stood there looking at each other for a while.

"I´ll come at night to have breakfast, is that okay?" 

"Yes" 

They stare at each other again, losing all the words

"Just kiss her you dummy" the shrunken head said 

"Shut up" Drac commanded

When he turned to see her again she grabbed his face and kissed him, Drac tense up at first but slowly as the kiss deepened he putted his hand in her hips, humming against her mouth really enjoying this familiar but at the same time so extrange sensation, she was the last woman he kissed, and the only that he dreamed all this time. The kiss came to an end, but he still had his eyes closed

"I can’t believe I always have to kiss you first" 

She opened the door slipped inside and closed it, without giving him time to say anything, Drac turned into a vat and flew to his room with his goofy smile on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my native language, please let me know what you think!


	3. Little steps

Martha entered, lean on the door and smiled, she loved that sensation that he gave her, those fireworks in her, the kiss was delicious like they were never part from each other, if he was with someone he would have reject her, instead he enjoy it even more than her, they still had to talk about it. She took a look to the room, there was a big king size bed with red covers, big windows and long elaborate curtains, the bathroom and closet appear to be conceal, everything looked beautiful, Drac really out did himself with the hotel and decorations, the closet was of course empty and she didn´t bring any item with her, she thought about sleeping naked or with her current clothes, but maybe Mavis could lend her something, she could take this opportunity to talk to her daughter, maybe know her a little more, but how to know where her room was, she has barely had a chance to talk to her, and of course the information of her room number was an enigma to her. 

She exited the room and started walking in the hallways, it was already daylight so all doors where closed and everyone in their rooms 

“Do you require any assistance?”

Martha jumped and looked at the direction of the voice, but she couldn´t see anyone, she started to think that someone was playing a joke on her or maybe was hallucinating when suddenly an armor talked again.

“I said, do you require any assistance?” she opened her eyes slightly, this was very ingenious, security and help in the same service, she suddenly realized that she has to reply, being alone for so long has affected her. 

“Um… sorry, nice to meet you I am Martha, and I’m looking for Mavis room”

“Yes, the Count mention you could be disoriented, do you need his presence, he can be here in seconds”

“Oh, no, let him rest, I just need Mavis room” 

“Very well, follow me then”

They walk for about 10 minutes, taking stares up and down, and a number of different corridors and doors, until they reached a large door, and the knight stopped and spoke. 

“This are the chambers of Ms. Mavis, do you require any further assistance?” 

“No, thank you, that would be all” 

“All right then, I will return to my last position, if you need help in the future don´t doubt to contact any of us” 

“Ok, thank you”

She stood next to the door, uncertain if she should actually knock, she just came back to disturb everyone lives and in her first night she was already bothering, she was ready to leave when she shook her head, realizing this was her daughter, she wouldn´t mind if Mavis woke her to ask for a pajamas, so, she knock. 

A couple of seconds later a young red-haired man opened the door. 

“Hi, I’m Martha, I’m looking for Mavis” she stood there waiting for a reply when the man fainted in front of her “I guess I should get used to this” 

She took him, he wasn´t really heavy and compare to her vampire strength this was nothing, she closed the door and look around for someone, she saw 3 closed doors, she decided that the best thing she could do was call Mavis, she probably knew what to do. 

“Mavis, honey, can you help m...” suddenly a door swang open and a bat transform himself into her daughter.

“Hi, mom, what happened?” She sounded very excited to see her, she was smiling until she saw her mother arms, Martha explained herself before she could ask. 

“Well, I introduced myself and he fainted, where can I put him?” 

“Here, in our bed” 

Martha stopped walking and looked at her daughter with a raised brow 

“Your bed? You live with this man?” 

“Oh, yes, sorry I forgot to tell you, I’m married, to him…” she looked at him and smiled

“Someone did tell me that Dracula´s daughter marry a human, I just thought that wasn´t possible, you know all of that your father hates and fear humans thing” 

“Well not anymore, do you have a problem with it?” 

“Besides by the part when a human kidnap me for more than a century, no… I mean I don’t know him” 

“I followed your advice” Martha seem more confused now. 

“My advice?”

“Yes, the book you gave me for my 118th birthday, the zing advice”

“You zinged with him?” Martha smiled at Mavis and grabbed her hands

“Yes, and in the moment, I told that to my dad he was totally supportive, he even flew in the sun to get Johnny back here”

“Your father has a bad fame, but he has always been a hopeless romantic, I will tell you some day many of the corny things that he did for me” Martha winked at her Mavis laugh a little and gently squeeze Martha´s hands. 

“So, why are you here?”

“Well as you could see, I didn´t come her with any luggage, I was hoping I could borrow a pajama, and maybe tomorrow we can go and buy something” 

“Together?”

“Of course, together” 

Mavis was super happy, not even a day here and she already had plans with her. 

“Sure, I have a black night gown around here, I bought it but never used it, take it as my welcome gift” 

Mavis pulled it out a dresser, and gave it to her

“Here, I know maybe you are not used to it being so short, but tomorrow we can but bigger ones” 

“No, actually it´s really nice, and weather appropriate. I won´t bother you anymore, go back to sleep, you have a lot to talk to your husband”

“Yes, it will be hard to explain, but I think he will understand, have a good day”

“Good day to you too”

They briefly hugged and Martha found her way back to her room and to the shower, she quickly got undress and jumped into the hot water, she had her hair in a bun, it was too late to wash it, she was putting soap in her body when she heard a knock on the door, at this time it must be important, she quickly washed herself and putted on a towel, rushed to the door and opened without asking who it was.

She opened the door to find Drac in a very fuchsia pajama.

She looked at him up and down and with a smirk she said “That color really suits you”

“emm thanks” that´s all he could said, considering that he could see half of her breast and almost all of her legs 

Seeing him very well distracted and enjoying the view she decided to tease him a little more, opening her legs a little and leaning against the door, so her arms pressed against her breast 

“Any particular reason you are here?”

“Well, that is a very good question, that I’m going to answer as soon as I can”

“Oh, sweet devil, can someone please stich my ears too” Drac frown and Martha laugh 

Let´s talk inside, it´s better and more private” Drac said it loud enough and directing to the shrunken head in the doorknob 

“Yes, private” Drac already could feel something in his pants moving just imagining what could happen, he knew what could happen, and that’s precisely the reason why he shouldn´t think about it, but with the image of her walking in front of him with only a towel and a very wet legs didn´t help, that made him remember that night in the tub before she got pregnant all of those filthy memories filled his head, until she spoke.

“I´m going to dress and then we can talk”

“Of course” he openly smiled showing off his fangs, she kindly reply the smile

While she was in the bathroom changing Drac sat at the edge of the bed thinking about his father in swimsuit, maybe that could help with his friend trying to made his way out, he putted those thoughts aside as fast as she exit the bathroom wearing a black gown, with a big cleavage that showed her big breast, it reached right on top of her knees, those knees that he was already imagining as necklace, he haven´t been this horny in a long time. 

He signed in frustration

“Do I look that bad, I mean this was the only thi…” 

He spoke before she could finish “Of course not, you look ravishing, I was just frustrated because I forgot what I was going to said, I mean you are breath taking” 

She blushed to that comment, she knew he would like it, back in the days every time he had a bad day, she would put on something nice and made love to him to bring his smile back on.

“So… you came here to talk, and it couldn´t wait until night”

“Right, I wanted to ask you if I could sleep here with you” he turned into a bat and made his pouty bat-face to her 

She stood there in front of him with a smile on her face, deciding if she should make him beg more or if she should just agree with him.

“Well, that pouty face is very convincing”

“So, can I stay?, I thought I could wait, but I was restless”

“I don’t see why not, I mean that´s what I wanted since the beginning, you are the one who wanted that I feel “comfortable”, and to be honest with you, I haven´t been with anyone since that night, there is no one in this world that would make me feel more secure or comfortable than you”

He turned back to his normal form and with a smile across his face and asked “Really?”

“Of course, when have I lie to you?”

“Never”

Drac stood up and grabbed her by the hip and kissed her deeply, this time the kiss was more hungry than the last, he wanted to show her how much he’d missed her, their tongues were dancing together, she had her hands in his nape, suddenly she pushed him to the bed and straddle in his lap pressing herself against him, and moaning at the felling of his erection, she was now humping him, enjoying the felling, it´s been so long since she felt this way, the kiss ended and Martha looked at Drac’s eyes. 

She took a deep breath and said “perhaps we shouldn’t continue”

Drac was still in heaven, felling her rubbing against him, he opened his eyes and saw her, the strips of her gown where half down, and he was already hard enough to impale her, just how she liked it, but why wouldn’t she want to continue, she clearly wanted and was as horny as him.

“why?” he asked with sadness in his eyes 

“there are many things we need to talk about before we decide if we want to continue our marriage”

Drac deeply frowned “what? decide to continue? I didn’t think that was up for discussion?”

“Well, it has been a long time, we need to talk, maybe with more clothes, so we can concentrate” She pushed her strips back up and stood from his lap 

“okay, maybe you are right, but can I at least stay, please?” 

“yes, you can stay, but just to sleep” she put her hands in her waist, wanting to look serious enough 

“Yes yes, just to sleep, let me wash my face and I’ll be right back” by wash his face he meant wash his dick with cold water to get it down

“I’ll prepare the bed”

While Martha was preparing the bed Drac was in the bathroom, uncertain of what to do with his erection, he already washed his face and nothing was working, he decided that the best thing to do was to make it go away, like he has been doing since he doesn’t have her, the problem now is that she is so close, yet she refuses to let him have her. 

Drac decided to do it fast before she got worried and decided to enter and find him, he worked all over his shaft fast and hard, and before he could think of he was empty himself all over his hands and in the sink, he washed his hands and exited the bathroom, Martha was watching tv just scrolling through the channels, she dropped the remote and looked at him. 

“I was about to go and look for you, I even thought you flew through the window”

“I would never do that to you, I was just working on a problem” 

“In the bathroom?”

“You know what people say, that it is the best place to solve problems” 

“People say that?” she looked very confused 

“Some people” he smiled at her while he made his way to the bed, trying not to look suspicious by his fortune Martha was again scrolling through the channels

“Did you have a Tv?”

“Not really, I didn’t have anything electric, if I wanted to learn about something, I would ask for a book, and learn about it just by reading” 

“I see, if you want to keep watching don’t mind me” he placed his head in her lap and with his powers he dimmed the lights of the room, Martha saw all of this with amusement she lay back and putted a movie, she started to touch Drac´s hair she saw how he smiled at this. 

“I see that now you have wrinkles around your eyes, kind of hot”

“I said, don’t mind me, didn´t I” this made her chuckle a bit

“Don’t feel bad, I saw the other day a grey hair anyway, so go back to sleep with your age you need it, otherwise you will get wrinkles all over your forehead” she winked at him

“Miss young talking” Drac teased her. 

Drac raised his head, grabbed by the neck and kissed her pressing his lips hard against hers, placed his head back in her lap and said “Have a good sleep”, Martha sigh and focus on the movie.


	4. Making promises

After the movie she laid down next to Drac, he was fast asleep, he didn’t even notice when she took his head from her lap and place it on the pillow next to her and she fell asleep in a matter of minutes, Martha woke up in the middle of the day wanting to have some water and to go to the bathroom, she opened her eyes to find Drac sleeping on her chest, he was slightly snoring she gave him a little hug and stud up from bed, she went outside to find the kitchen and a bathroom away from the room so she didn’t wake him.

Drac woke up alone and confused, he was sure Martha was there, he rubbed his eyes and called her, but got no response, he sat at the edge of the bed took a deep breath and started to get worry that maybe he was dreaming everything, this has happen to him before, dreaming about her sleeping next to him, to kiss her and touch her but every time he woke up he was alone, maybe this was the same. 

He stretched and grabbed a pillow, it certainly smelled like her, like that handkerchief, the only item he managed to keep from her, except Mavis of course, maybe she was outside, he has been awake for more than 10 minutes and still nothing. He decided to go to his room, he transformed into a bat and flew there, opened the door and the first thing he saw was the portrait of them happily together. 

He had another smaller portrait of the three of them in a cabinet next to the handkerchief, he grabbed both items and returned to the room he was before, took the pillow and the handkerchief, smelled both and deeply smiled, he took a look at the portrait and started crying, he couldn´t take this anymore, the solitude, the sadness, Mavis was big enough maybe he could do now what he thought about doing so many times, but the thought of leaving Mavis alone always kept him from actually going through with it. 

Martha was walking to the room with a glass of water when she saw the door open, maybe Drac woke and was looking for her, the door was ajar, she pushed it a little to find Drac sitting on the edge of the bed with a portrait in one hand and the other in his face, she was sobbing, she walked next to him and kneel in front of him realizing that he was looking at a portrait of the three of them, took his hand and caress it.

“My love, why are you crying?” But got no response, then she took the hand he had on his face and kissed it “Drac, what is wrong, why are you crying?”

He slowly opened his eyes and press her hands “You feel so real, please tell me you are”

“I thought we already went through this?” 

“I always have the same dream, I have you but when I wake up you are not here”

“I am real, I was just having some water, I´m not going anywhere” she stood up and sit next to him, with a hand she wiped the tears from his face and gently kiss him.

“I´m going to make a promise to you, okay?” Drac was silently listening to her still looking really sad. 

“what promise?”

“I can see that you missed me as much I as I missed you, I also had that dream many times and I also cried myself to sleep many times, so for each day that we were apart I´m going to make happy for a decade”

“That´s a lot of time” 

“It is” she smiled at him and softly kissed him 

“What happened with the conversation that we needed to have?” he raised a brow 

“I just wanted to ask you if there was someone in your life, how your life has been without me in the romantic area, I mean I was locked in a basement, but you weren´t, and if you did it was your right to do it, you took care of our daughter and I will never be able to play or thank you enough”

“That´s all? the answer is simple, I have been dead inside since that night, nobody took your place in my bed or heart, not even once. I dedicated my life to Mavis and the Hotel” 

“That makes me happy but at the same time sad”

“Why?” He pressed her hands and brought them to his chest 

“Happy because no one touch you, you know how jealous I am and sad, because I know you, I know how much you like to be spoiled, how much you love to cuddle and make love”

“oh, I love all of that, but with you!” 

Martha stood up and place herself in the middle of the bed and gesture him to join her, she was half seated, Drac look at her smiled and place himself next to her, with his head in her chest 

“You have to make me another promise”

“And what would that be” she said while she stroke his hair 

“You have to promise me that you will never leave me again” 

“Never again” she kissed the top of Drac´s head “now, how about if we spoon and go sleep” 

Drac place himself behind Martha and hugged her, kissing her neck and shoulder softly and intertwining his fingers with hers, they both feel sleep with a smile on their faces. 

Next morning Drac heard a knock on the door, he knew it was the breakfast he previously ordered for her in bed, he slowly stood up in order not to wake her and opened the door. 

“Good morning your eminency, here is the breakfast that you order for…” A witch maid said 

“my wife…” 

“So, it is true then?” she looked quite sad, she thought they had a moment when Drac was singing and touched her face. 

“yes, it is true, thank you for the breakfast bye-bye” he quickly closed the door 

He turned around, she looked so peacefully sleep, he wasn´t sure if he should wake her or let her sleep, but she was probably also hungry, he decided that he was going to wake her, give her some food and then she could sleep again if she wanted to. 

He placed the tray in the bed where he was sleeping, with his hand he touched her face slightly “Martha my love, wake up, it is time for breakfast”

She opened her eyes to find Drac sitting next to her with a tray full of food, she rubbed her eyes and sat putting her head in his shoulders “You brought that for me?”

“Not exactly, I asked a maid to bring it, I wasn´t going to lose time going for food when I could hug you” she chuckled 

“I´m so glad to see food” she took the plate with the omelets and in less than 3 seconds she ate it. 

“I can see you are very hungry, when was the last time you ate?”

“I don’t know, I think that like a week ago, I´m not sure” Drac´s brows rose 

“A week ago?” she stopped eating and looked at him

“Don’t worry, I´m already used to it, I actually eat every month or so, a week is nothing”

“A month? I´m sorry I didn’t offer you food last night, I assumed you ate”

“I did eat an apple before coming here, don’t be sorry for something you didn´t know about” He smiled at her and place a hand of her cheek, he was truly happy to have her there.

“Everyone is probably waiting for us in the dinning area, we should get drees”

“Of course” she replied “But first, give me a kiss” 

He smiled and kissed her tenderly, but Martha had other plans, she kissed him harder and deeper not giving him time breath. 

“Tonight I´m going with Mavis to buy clothes and basic items, as you can see, I don’t have anything, is that okay with you?”

“Of course, why wouldn´t I?”

“Just checking”

They got dressed and headed to the dinning area holding hands, everyone where waiting for them, and a little curly redheaded that was sitting next to Mavis catch her eye, Drac opened the chair for her and sat next to her, she realized that everyone was waiting for her to say something.

“Do any of you have any questions or you just want me to tell you what happened?” But no one said a word 

“I guess I´ll just tell the story” Drac gave a little squeeze to the hand he was holding.

“So, Drac was downstairs trying to talk to the angry mob and the house was burning down, I heard people coming up so I put Mavis in a cabinet, but when I turned around I felt something in my neck, the next thing I remember after that is that I woke up chained in some sort of basement with a man in front of me, he identified himself as a Van Helsing and said that I was now his property, the basement was Vampire proof, walls and door made out of silver and with a huge wooden crossbow in front of the door, I was fed every month so I wasn´t strong enough to have powers, the first 30 years they tried all kind of weapons on me, it was horrible but details are not important, then the man that initially kidnaped me died and his son some Abraham took his place, he said that he didn´t wish to torture me anymore, that he had all the information he wanted but he still wanted to keep me there to bother Drac, with time he gave me items to keep myself occupied, a piano, items to paint, books and a turntable, the day I came back some man entered the room and told me that he died and that he said that when he died I could be free, and the first thing I did was coming here, I suppose that he faked my death of a pretty convincing way, and with the fire and the baby Drac had to get away from there. That´s basically what happened”

“That makes sense” Griffin said 

“I´m so sorry about it” Mavis put her head in her shoulder and hugged her

“So, grandma was never death?” Dennis said 

“No, my little Denisovich”

“Grandma?” Martha had her eyes wide open and looking at Mavis “No one thought about telling me that I have a grandchild” 

“Sorry mom, everything happened so fast that I totally forgot, here… Martha, Dennis. Dennis, Martha” she gestured both of them at the sound of their names.

“Mom, I know her, is my Grandma”

“But I don’t know you, please to meet you” Martha touched his curly red hair “aren´t you a little cute vampire” Dennis Chuckle 

“Papa Drac speaks about you all the time”

“All good things?” 

“Only good things, and that he missed you everyday” 

“I missed him too” she touched his cheek and squeezed it gently 

“So, I have a date with my daughter to go shopping, I guess I´ll see you all around” When she was going to leave with Mavis the same man that fainted the day before was standing next to the door so Mavis took it as an opportunity to introduce them “Mom, this is Johnny my husband and Denni´s father”

“Nice to meet you” Johnny said and extended a hand to greet her, Martha took it and shake it very hard making johnny gasp “I´m sorry I´m not used to being strong again, did I hurt you?”

“Nah, I hardly felt it” Mavis took his hand and rubbed it.

“My love, may I talk to you before you leave” 

“Of course, Papa Drac” Drac rolled his eyes, Martha chuckle 

He took her outside the room to a corridor, stood in front of her and kissed her, of a very romantic and tender way, making her melt by his touch 

“Take this, you can buy with this” he handed her a credit card, she took it and raised a brow at him

“I can buy things with this plastic thingi?”

“Yes, money is electronic now, great right?” He smiled at her showing of his fangs 

She made the card a purple smoke and placed her hands in Drac´s chest, adjusting his cape and using it to pull him closer to her, giving him a kiss, she placed one of her hands in his neck and Drac placed his in her hips really close to her ass enjoying the kiss very much, they were both humming.

“Johnny is your hand okay, I have to go now”

“Yes, it´s fine I will put it in cold water” He made a sad face

“Okay, do you know where my mom is?” she was now looking everywhere in the room 

“I think they are talking outside” 

“They?” Mavis had a surprise face 

“Drac and your mom” 

“Oh, of course” she giggled

Mavis kissed Johnny´s hand and exit the room, finding a very awkward scene, her parents where kissing, completely unaware of her presence and the whole world around them, his father had his hands in her ass, Mavis looked away not used to see her father in that kind of activities, she cleared her throat and both of her parents stopped the kissing session and looked at her with amusement.

“Sorry Mavis, we have a lot of catching up to do” They were both blushed

“Don´t worry, you should just not do that in the hallway” she nervously placed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Martha and Drac laugh “Of course my honey-bat” 

Martha and Mavis exit the hotel, turned and started flying in the direction of the town, they had a lovely evening, Mavis help her buy all sort of clothes even lingerie, Martha getting very surprise of how much knowledge her daughter had in the subject, they spoke about their friends and family, Mavis telling her about her life and how much her father spoke about her and made her proud of having her as a mother, Martha was happy that things where not awkward between them, it´s like they know each other since forever, they arrive at the hotel in a hearse because of the amount of bags, Drac knew they were coming so he waited for them outside, raising a brow at the amount of bags that the zombies were taking out of the hearse.

“Take all this to my room” 

“Your room?”

“I installed a new bed”

“With strong bed post?”

“Of course” He laughed nervously 

Mavis Ignoring that comment, Drac stood in the middle of them and place a hand on each of their faces and smiled.

“I´m so happy right now” 

“Me too”

“Yes, we are finally together” Mavis said and hugged both of them Drac placing his head on top of Martha´s


	5. Reconnecting

Drac and Martha headed to the room after a very nice meal with all of their friends, they were all happy trying to help her with everything, especially Johnny who was trying to help her showing her all the music she might like. They enter the room and Martha headed to the bathroom to prepare the tub for a nice bath. Martha exit the bathroom to find Drac sitting on the bed watching his phone, she took his hand and guide him into the bathroom, without saying a word she started to undress him.

Kissing him and starting to loosen his cape and vest, tossing them to the ground, Drac wasn´t losing any time either working on the buttons of her dress, leaving her in her underwear, he was already with his torso naked and with a tent of his pants, Martha saw it with excitement, she always loved the way he made her feel when they made love, it wasn´t jus the fact that he was well endowed, it was the fact that he knows her so well and knows how to please her to exhaustion, she was never bored in that aspect. She just hopes she is not as rusty as she thinks she is.

Drac sure was happy to have her again, and finally since she came back she was going to let him have her, he lean to kiss her neck while he unfastened her bra, she tremble at the sensation of his cold lips against her skin, he placed his hands in her waist dragging her closer to him, kissing her hard. 

While their tongues played with each other Martha unzip his pants and let them fall on the ground massaging his bulge over his boxers. She bit his lips and pull his boxers down, pushing him closer to the tub, Drac entered the tub and sat, helping her with her thongs and pulling her inside, she positioned herself between his legs and rubbed him inside the water. 

Drac gasped and spanked her ass hard enough for her to bite her lip “I want you so much” Drac said while putting her hair behind her ear

“I want you inside me now!” The way she said it just drove him insane 

He took her and turned her around, so her back was against his chest, he kissed her neck and bite her a little, making her groan, he pushed her to the edge of the tub making her grabbed it and be in her knees, she could feel his erection in her back, he took his cock in his hand and massage her lips with it, Martha had her eyes closed waiting for her to penetrate her but apparently he was waiting for her to say something. 

“Are you going to?” 

“I’m just enjoying it, be patient”

“125 year isn’t patient enough?” 

Before she could say another word, he slipped inside her, very slowly closing his eyes at the feeling of her tightness. She gasped as soon as he was completely inside her, she had forgotten how big he was and how good it felt inside her, he had his hands in her waist, she took one of his hands and place it on her breast, encouraging him to touch her, he put her nipple between his fingers and squeeze it making her moan at the feeling, he was rocking her slowly going deep inside and completely out, she had her eyes shut enjoying him inside her, they continue this slow rhythm, she had her head on his neck titled back and was moaning against his ear, this made Drac´s heart pumped faster, they fucked of this way until they came, she digged her nails in his arms while enjoying her orgasm, she turned around and kissed him

“Let´s go to the bed, I want you to fuck me properly”

Drac worked his magic and took a towel, he quickly lifting her placing her in his lap and penetrating her, he was already hard again, a deep moan emanating from both of them as soon as he was inside, he exited the bathroom still inside her and place her in the bed, he grabbed her legs a put them in his shoulder fascinated by the view, she was gorgeous, clearly she exercises he could see her tonified body and marked abdomen, not too much but just enough to look irresistible, and then he remember the chat that him and the boys usually have about sex, he is usually not really involve, but he did listen about techniques and advises.

He exited her and pulled her to the edge of the bed, opened her legs and kneel in front of her, Martha raised her head at the sudden change of position and asked

“What is wrong, what are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course” she said with a trembling voice

“Close your eyes, you are going to like it” She immediately complied 

He had never done this before, but he knew she would be delicious to try, the guys always talked about how good their wives taste, he started by kissing her knees and going down on her thighs, kissing both legs, Martha was shaking a little at the feelling of him doing that, she didn´t know what he was going to do but the vibe that she was receiving from him was amazing, she was as nervous as the first time they had sex 

Drac finally arrived at his final destination and hesitantly he licked her outer lips, making Martha removing his head from her legs and closing them. 

“what happened” Drac asked 

“I´m sorry, it feels weird” she awkwardly smiled 

“Weird good or weird bad?” Drac raised a brow 

“Weird great” She said a little blushed 

“So, can I go on?” He placed his hands on her thigs and started to part them apart, she allowed him and nodded in approval 

Drac smiled and came back to his first position, he actually liked how she tasted, it was sweet. He placed his head between her legs and licked her again but this time Martha loudly moan arching her back, Drac braced himself with her thighs and continue licking and kissing, she was really enjoying it, Drac had his eyes closed but felt her hand placing in his head encouraging him to lick her harder, he opened his eyes and raised his view to see her with her other hand massaging her breast and looking at him, she smiled and bit her lip.

“It is very sexy to see you doing that” she said to him but he didn´t reply instead he licked her faster

Drac closed his eyes again and continue savoring her, enjoying the sounds that emanated from her chest, she started to rub herself against his face feelling that amazing sensation building inside her once more, she came with a loud moan as the feelling was too much, she tried to push him of her clit but Drac was too infatuated with her taste and smell so he grabbed her hand with his and continue licking her until he decided that she was contorting too much, he stopped and placed himself on top of her and kissed her neck and lips. 

“That was amazing, like anything you ever made me feel”

“Didn´t I told you that you were going to like it?”

“Yes, you did… how did you learn that?” She asked him a hint of jealousy in her voice “Who taught you?” 

“No one, the guys talk about this all the time and I listen, it was actually my first time” 

“The first but not the last” she smiled and kissed him 

She pushed him and placed him on his back sitting on top of him rubbing herself against his hard cock, he was caressing her breast and leaning to kiss her nipples and breast, she grabbed his nape and caressed his back and shoulders

“I want to make you as happy as you just made me, how can I?”

“I´m happy enough with your presence… and movements, just ride me”

He remember the first time they made love, she was so nervous because he was older and much more experience than her, but she took him all with no problem and in no time at all she showed him a darker side of her, teaching him new ways to fuck and love, he returned to the present when Martha took his cock and putted it inside her, she pushed him back to his back and started with a slow rhythm keeping eye contact with him all the time, she was always so confident with sex.

She started to go faster and with circular movements making him groan, they had their hands holding each other’s, all that they could hear was their combined moanings and the sounds of their bodies colliding with against each other.

“If you go faster I´m going to come now” Drac said while he pushed his head deeper in the pillow

“Isn´t that the point, I’m coming too” 

She continued until she came at the same time that Drac did, feelling his warm seed spilled inside her, making her have goosebumps all over her body, he pulled her closer and kissing her hard. 

They stayed like this for a second before she took him out of her and placed herself next to him putting her head in his chest and her fingers slowly moving through his chest.

“That was truly amazing, I´m going to have the best night in years, te iubesc” Drac smiled at the sound of Rumanian in her lips. 

“Me too, I was dying to have you in my arms like this again” He hugged her and played with her hair 

“I was dying for you have me”

She slowly closed her eyes and felt sleep, Drac felt the hand she had on his chest that stopped moving, he knew she was fast sleep. With his magic her took the blanked that felt on the floor and cover them both, turned off the lights, titled his head against hers and finally slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te iubesc - i love you 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, English is not my mother language and I wanna improve


	6. Old friends

Days have been going pretty smoothly, friends decided to stick around for a long time to spend time with her, the girls specially Eunice were very happy to have her again, they could go party and have a girl night out, Martha was happy, finally since a long time ago she was happy. 

They were all eating together, she looked around to her friends, and family and the only thing she found in her heart was happiness, Mavis and Johnny were eating with Dennis in their lap playing, griffin was apparently kissing with crystal, Eunice was yelling at Frank to make him stop eating everyone’s food, Wanda was rubbing her belly, she was approaching her due day, Wayne was trying to control 10 of his children, she turned to find Drac looking at her with loving eyes, she felt Drac´s and in hers and she looked at him with love. 

“My love, I left this for you” he gave her some mice heads “I know how much you like them” 

“Thank you” She took them to her plate, placed a hand in his face and kissed him, they felt like they were the only one in the room, staring at each other’s eyes for eternity. 

“Uhg, I hate how Drac behaves around her” Vlad said to Mavis “like a pussy”

“What are you talking about grandpa, they love each other” Mavis was clearly surprised by her grandfather´s comment 

“Your father is the most powerful vampire, he wasn´t name the price of darkness just for fun, he could destroy entire villages in just seconds, until he meet her and her no killing humans kind of life, making him a pussy, and choosing her over me” He looked very upset 

“So, you don’t like Mom?” 

“Of course not, I´m sorry girl, but as long as I’m concerned, she was better in that basement, just look at him” He point to their direction where Drac was kissing her hands and feeding her, Mavis smiled at this.

“Sorry, grandpa that you feel this way, but I´m actually happy for them” 

He turned into a bat a left the room

Drac squeezed her hand and stood up hitting his glass with a spoon to get everyone´s attention

“In a month there is going to be a big party in the hotel, not just to celebrate the return of my love, but also because it´s her 400th birthday” Martha roll her eyes at the comment of her age and kicked him under the table, Drac gasped but continue talking.

“You are all of course invited”

“Can I invite my parent´s” Johnny asked 

“Of course, it will be my pleasure to finally meet them” Martha said, Dennis jumped and yelled “Grandma Linda and Grandpa mike are coming!” They all laughed 

The night continued uneventfully, they all said their goodbye´s and headed to their respective rooms, Drac and Martha were walking holding hands until they reached their room and entered. 

“Was it necessary to say my age?” 

“Not really” Drac had a devious smile in his face “Why are you ashamed, you are gorgeous” Drac grabbed her waits and pulled her closer, Martha chuckle, she could see lust in his eyes 

“You really don’t get tired of me?” 

“Never” 

They made love all day, enjoying each other’s bodies and company, they didn´t even realize that they end up in the carpet all sweaty and happy, they lie down in the bed and spoon, Drac had his face in her back, seeing her back she had scars, he kissed them and asked. 

“I´ve been meaning to ask you about these scars, how is it possible?”

“I thought that you would ask me sooner, they were made with a silver blade and instruments” 

“I´m so sorry my love” He kissed them again and then her neck and shoulders, Martha scooped herself closer to him, hugging his arms 

“it´s not your fault” 

“It is, I should have known that you were alive, I promise to you, that I´m going to make you forget about those years” 

“Promise?”

“Pinky swear and everything. Te iubesc” she grinned, he held her closer 

“Love you too” 

They felt sleep happily in each other’s arms 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 weeks passed and the party was every day closer and closer, people that was attending started to arrive, always at the lobby asking for her, everyone still not believing her presence, Drac and Martha were sitting in the lobby, Martha was sitting in Drac´s lap, they were having a chocolate tasting for the party, Martha was biting half of the chocolates and giving the other half to Drac, every time they ate one they kissed, getting glances from everyone around, specially Vlad and Mavis. 

“We should really stop this” she said

“Stop what?” 

“All the kissing in public” Drac frown 

“I don’t care what people think, I own the hotel” Martha giggle 

Mavis, Johnny and Dennis exited the hotel to wait for Johnny´s family to arrive.

They saw the hearse parking in front of the hotel and the zombies taking all the luggage to take it inside, Linda, Mike and the rest of Johnny´s family exited the car.

“Hi mom, hi dad, hi family, how are you, how was the flight?” Johnny asked

“It was great, long as always, but we are happy to be here, Mike complained during the hole flight” 

“That was you Linda” Mike pointed out 

“Anyway… where is your mom, I´m so excited to finally meet her”

“Sure, my parents are over here, I just have to warn you, they are a little explicit” 

“Don’t worry honey, Mike and I were like that all the time the first years” Johnny, his brothers and sister shake at the thought, Mavis laughed 

They entered the hotel to find the image of Martha in Drac´s lap kissing, eating and laughing, Mavis looked very uncomfortable, They walked until they were in front of them, but they seem like they didn’t notice their presence until Mavis clear her throat, making Drac and Martha gaze at their direction. 

“Mom, dad, what did we spoke the last time?”

“Sorry honey-bat we will try not to be “explicit” in front of you anymore” Drac said 

“Thanks… Mom, this is Johnny´s family” she pointed at them while said their names, Martha stood from Drac´s lap and smiled

“Wow, you are tall” Linda said, making Martha blushed at the sight of the much more smaller woman. 

“Thanks, nice to meet you” She extended her hands to each of Johnny´s relatives having control of her strength this time, Johnny watched this holding his breath 

“Nice to meet you too, we can see where Mavis got her beauty” one of Johnny´s bother said, making johnny hit him in the ribs. 

“Thank you” Martha replied a little uncomfortable 

“So, are you European too, or you do take showers?” Linda asked 

“Excuse me?” Martha raise a brow

“She means, where are you from?” Mike corrected

“Umm… Spain” Johnny´s brother sighed, causing to get glares from everyone, especially Drac 

“So, why don´t you get installed, we prepared for you the same rooms as always” Drac said, grabbing Martha by the waist squeezing her hard 

“Of, course, whatever you say, we don´t want you to suck our blood bleh-bleh-bleh” Linda said laughed and keep walking, leaving Drac, Martha and Mavis with an annoyed expression 

“I don´t say bleh-bleh-bleh” Drac yelled 

“You do honey, all the time” Martha stated 

Suddenly they heard a male voice calling Martha, Drac wide eyed to the direction recognizing the voice. 

“Madre mia! I can´t believe my eyes, Martha the one and only, alive” The man approached her and smiled

“Hello Carlos, how are you?” 

“Better now that I have you in front of me” he tried to take her hands, but she pulled back before he could grab them. 

Mavis was very confused, a very handsome vampire with Spanish accent was hitting on her mom in front of her dad, her dad was clearly annoyed to see him, why was this man happy to see her mother 

“Carlos, this is my daughter, Mavis” she pointed at her “And you know Drac” 

“Of course, my old friend Drac!” Carlos said with a cursory smile 

“What are you doing here?” Drac asked not returning the smile 

“Of course I´m here just to see you” Carlos said 

“Can we talk in private husband?” Martha said 

“Of course, MY LOVE” he said that last part a little bit louder

“Mavis, can you come with us too?” Martha asked 

“Sure” 

They step further from Carlos, so they could talk privately 

“So, honey. You are probably wondering who he is” 

“kind of, yes”

“I´m sure you know that I meet your father in Hawaii”

“Yes” Mavis was even more confused 

“The reason I was in Hawaii is because I was at my engagement party, with him” 

“What” Mavis almost yelled “Your engagement party with another man?” 

“Yes honey, look. I didn´t love him, it was something arranged, I was clearing my mind that night when I crashed with your father, and we immediately Zing!” Martha paused a little and then continue “In that moment I knew I couldn´t marry him, so I talked to Drac about it and we decided that we where going to marry no matter what, I haven´t seen him since that”

“So, what are we going to do about him?” Mavis asked 

“I can´t forbid him to come here, we are just gonna have to wait until he leaves” Drac said with and annoyed expression

Vlad was listening everything, he smiled because now he was going to have her away from them for good this time, and nothing could stop him from getting grid of her.


	7. The deal

Carlos check-in in the hotel and was walking to his room, examining everything to see a flaw that he could point out to Drac next time he saw him, but the hotel was pretty well constructed and nicely decorated, he was examining the paintings in the walls when he saw a tall elderly vampire standing next to his room, he approach the man and talk.

“May I help you?” Carlos asked the man, that seem a little too creepy, even for a vampire 

“It is I, who can help you” Vlad responded stretching his back, looking even taller

“How is that?” Carlos still didn’t know who he was and why he was offering help

“I can help you get her back”

“Get who back?”

“Martha!” Vlad shouted at him, spitting on his face

“How is that going to work, and who are you? he answered while he cleaned his face 

“I´m Drac´s father, I know some tricks to help you make them fight and you can get closer to her, I need her off our lives” 

“Why, she is the mother of your granddaughter” Carlos asked while he opened the door of his room and motion him to join him inside

“As you know my son is the prince of darkness, she makes him weak” Vlad had a disgusted expression 

“He is in love, and she is absolutely gorgeous, I can understand why he is like that with her”

“He survived living without her, he doesn’t need her now, anyone needs her now” Vlad was practically in Carlos´s face yelling a him 

Carlos step back and calmly said “Ok, calm down, what is your plan”

Vlad smiled broadly 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Martha and Drac where again in their room, Martha had to practically run behind her husband to catch him, he was agitated, annoyed and mad at the situation. 

“Why is he here, what does he wants, what makes him think that he is welcome here, after all these years?”

Martha was sitting at the edge of the bed observing how her husband walked from side to side asking questions to himself. 

“Husband” Martha calmly said in an extremely low voice

Drac raised his head and stopped walking, waiting for her to say something else

“Can you come here and calm down” she was looking at him with a loving expression, Drac looked at her and walked to her side, sat and grabbed her hands

“How can you be so calm?” Drac asked

“Why wouldn´t I be, he is just here to bother you and nothing else” 

“No, no, no, no, no… I saw the look in his eyes when he saw you, he is still in love of you” Drac was now yelling 

“So?” Martha placed her hand in his face and stoke it “He is no-one to me, he doesn´t mean anything to me, if I refused him 282 years ago I will refuse him now, plus we don´t even know why he is here, so why don´t you calm down and let´s make love, I have a surprise for you” She stood up and walked to the closet, she had a box in the upper part from her cabinet with some items she bought when she was with Mavis at the town

She walked towards Drac that was waiting for her anxious to see the surprise 

“What is it?” Drac asked with raised brow 

Martha pulled out a couple of handcuffs from the box and smiled “Remember what we used to do with these?” she playfully smiled 

“Oh yes, I remember” Drac was now more excited than worried and with a big erection, he walked closer to her took her dress and ripped it of her body leaving her in her underwear, Martha gasped at the action and smiled.

He lifted her so she was straddling in his chest and with her ass resting on his cock. She bit her lips at the feeling of his erection, she was so wet right now that he could take her in the moment. 

Drac placed her in the bed, took the handcuff but Martha placed herself on top of him before he could restrain her “It is my turn now, remember?” Drac smiled and let her take off his cape, vest and shirt, then she put one handcuff in one wrist, the chain in one of the holes of the iron headboard and the other handcuff in the other wrist, she slowly dragged her hands from his wrists to his chest, making him groan in response. 

She placed herself next to him unbutton his pants and took them off along with his shoes and socks, he was not just in boxers “We are even now” sha said “the only difference is that you will have to buy me a new dress”

“What ever you want” Drac said with while he licked his fangs 

Martha sat on his legs and run her fingernails through his chest until she reached the waistband of his boxers and took them off too, she smiled at the sight of his erection, Drac gasped when the cold air touched his balls and cock, he saw how she slowly position herself in the middle of his legs and with her mouth she placed a kissed in his glans

“What are you doing?” Drac asked with a trembling voice

“Eunice hook me up with an interesting article” Martha responded before running her tongue from his balls to his tip observing how he closed his eyes and contract the muscles from his abdomen “Good article indeed, you’ve pleased me before it is my turn now” 

She putted his cock in her mouth, Drac was loving the sensation of her wet warm mouth in his cock, she slowly putted him inside until she deep throated him, Drac was in pure bliss, she could see how he struggle with the handcuff trying so hard not to break them. 

“untie me” Drac desperately asked 

“No, I´m not done with you” 

Martha continued for more minutes caressing his balls with one hand, holding his shaft with the other making circular movements and kissing, sucking and licking his tip until she felt his semen spread all over her mouth, she swallow hard and with her thumb she cleaned the remaining of his seed of her lower lip maintaining eye contact with him all he time 

“Wow… that was… wow!” Drac could only babble 

“I´m glad you like it, now I have other plans for that mouth of yours” 

“Gladly, untie me and you will see” Drac asked again 

“Don´t be impatient my love” Martha took of her bra and panties tossing them to the floor, sat on his face and started to rock herself on top of his mouth and nose “I knew this nose will come in handy one day” Drac said her making her giggle 

Drac was desperate to grab her legs so he could hold her in place, but she did want to untie him, instead she was happy with just observing her face in the middle of her legs from that point of view  
“This is better that what it says in the article” she said while she closed her eyes and moan, she felt she was close to her release, she increased her tempo against his face and moan loudly while she orgasm, Drac as the tendency to over work her clit, she loved it but she wasn´t going to give him the satisfaction this time, she stood up from his face and with magic retrieve the handcuffs key from the floor, untie him and mentally prepare herself for him, he looked like a caged animal just seconds before being released, he grabbed her hard and placed her in 4, without asking he penetrated her, this time there was no romance in the man just lust, with the extra wetness that her fluids from her previous organs gave he manage to fuck her harder and faster, she was a moaning mess, she had her head buried in the sheets, he pulled her until she was supporting her weight with her arms, he grabbed her hair with his left hand and pulled it, with his right arm he was spanking the woman so hard that her ass looked more red than pale. He was grunting hard, the sounds emanated from his chest, they go on for a long time in this aggressive manner until he felt her coming against his cock, pressing him hard with each wave of her orgasm. He didn´t waist time to turn her and placing his head between her legs to work her orgasm more, repaying her for not letting him do it before, he licked her until she was desperately begging him to stop.

“You want to stop?” Drac asked, but she couldn´t reply verbally so she shaked her head from side to side, telling him to go on 

Drac smiled, stood from bed and drag her with him, opened her legs and placed himself in the middle her legs with his cock resting on her clit, he bend, licked and bit her nipples, he entered her and fucked her hard once more, she was feeling his release coming so he hold her in place by her waist he came inside her. They were both sweating and gasping for air, he climbed into the bed and pulled her closer to him, both collapsing from exhaustion, they felt sleep without saying another word. 

Vlad that was standing outside of the door was relive that the two finally ended the act, he turned into mist and entered the room form the gap of the door, he saw them both almost dead in the bed, from the sounds that he heard from outside it looks like they had fun, he picked some panties that he found on the floor and left, they were perfect for his plan.


End file.
